


Saving the Hopeless

by TheLovelyStarlight



Series: Smut Dump Collection [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Amputee, Blindness, Brainwashing, Face-Fucking, Gift to Briarpatch, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Off Scene Murder, Pink a yandere, forceful Pink, slave Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/pseuds/TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: Connie, Greg, and Lars make it to Homeworld to save Steven from his Pink Diamond self. Pink offers them a little show before heading out.Continuing of a one shot from Briarpatch's "Love Is Blind". Read theirs at your own risk, I loved it!!
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Series: Smut Dump Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508012
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Saving the Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Briarpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarpatch/gifts).



> This is based off a one shot from Briarpatch's one shot "Love is Blind". I just kept rereading it so much I wanted to do my own little something I came up with it. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the length.

It wasn't often when Homeworld would be invaded by an intruder, but when it did happen Pink had told the other Diamonds that he would handle it.

It happened only once before when he took the former Pink Diamond's throne, when he took what was rightfully his. It didn't surprise who the intruders were even where and what they were looking for. White had figured out who they were before they even landed in with his ship they stole. It took forever to get what belonged to him back from Earth, and now the Crystal Gems were back to 'come save the day'.

Pink didn't even bother to give them a chance in an obvious losing fight. didn't even give them a moment to gaze upon his beautiful Steven again. When they came into the throne room, demanding their boy back, the merciless young diamond put a stop to them. Honestly he thought it hurt to hurt them, make him feel or upset or even regret what he did only to turn against the Diamonds. No such feelings came when he reduced Garnet into her gems. No tears fell from his eyes as he crushed Pearl in his bubble. No second guessing or doubt when he finished off Amethyst with strangling here. Lapis, Peridot, even Bismuth. When he looked down at the little gemstones at his feet, Pink felt nothing but pure relief and even joy. His non existing heart swelling with a simple continuing thought that made him grin in twisted glee.

_Steven is mine! He's all mine now!_

Of course Steven was, but the issue was just how long it took for his other half to understand that as well. Even with the punishments, the threat of his family and Earth destroyed, his Steven held strong and raged back with equally matching flames. It both intrigued and annoyed the young diamond to no end. Pink couldn't bring himself to shatter the gems or destroy Earth though, and his other half knew this so well. As much as he despised how much the human declared he loved them more than he loved his gem, the diamond knew it was best to just let them continue to be even if under heavy watch. He was still kind and sweet to his love, hoping that his human will grow to understand his deep dormented love for the gem in return.

All of his work paid off in the end, even with the new adjustments Pink had to take to force Steven to finally open his eyes. Even if metaphorically in the eye department.

His Steven has become obedient and loving to Pink. Though he missed the spit fire within his human, it was overwashed by his deep sense of victory and joy for how willing his pet has become under his touch. Nothing swarmed in his head other than how to serve his Diamond, how to please him, and most of all he had endless love for him. It was truly the best thing in the whole universe for the young diamond to finally have his beloved all to himself. The wonderful nights of passion and comfort, days of little dates and showing off his pet, even the boring meetings with the other Diamonds were tolerable with his pet willingly keeping him entertained. All was well in his empire, his whole universe was simply perfect with his human now rightfully where he belonged.

Which only made these new intruders all the more frustrating to see invade his Empire once again. Pink knew who they were the moment he saw the Sun Incinerator. A long ago memory that was fuzzy even to the Diamond, but still there to know who was driving it. The others, the humans on Earth Steven and Pink knew. No doubt it was even his human father on broad that ship as well. Not that he felt anything for them anymore. The small attachments he had to such feelings faded away long ago, chopping them off to be what his human half truly felt for them. He felt nothing for these organics, and honestly he almost let his soldiers blast the ship before it could even land.

Almost... Just as Pink watched the ship secretly flying into the bay area, a new and interesting idea came to the Diamond's mind. One that left a small and pleased smile on his face.

He just needed to make a little call first. _'_ _My darling pet~'_

_'Pink? My Diamond are you okay? I felt you very angry a moment ago...'_

_'It was nothing to worry about love,'_ Pink chuckled through the mindlink. ' _I have a few things to do before I return to my chambers. Be ready before I do my pet~_ '

He felt confusion and a small tinted worry through the link, but it quickly faded away to be refilled with excitement.

_'Yes My Diamond!'_

Closing the link up, Pink turned to the Quartz soldiers behind him. He gave them a bunt order with the wave of his hand. "Let the ship land, but put the shields up. I'll handle it from there."

The Amethyst frowned a bit at this. "Are you sure My Diamond?"

"Yes," He kept his face blank, but glee was boiling within it. "I think our guests need a little... presentation of what they are searching for. Tell Yellow and the other Diamonds that I have this handled."

With his orders met, Pink walked calmly over the Sun Incinerator now trapped but untouched at the landing bay. Once there, two massive circles of Jaspers and topazes surrounded the ship, weapons ready on his command. The young diamond just waved them down to not attack, watching the entrance of the ship open up. Right away he saw two humans he knew without a doubt to be on the ship, as well as the group of trembling gems behind them.

It was Connie and Greg, weapons out and glaring cold like once they landed their gazed on the Diamond. It took Pink a moment, but remembering how long it had been when he last saw these humans reminded him how much time had passed in Earth time. The once young child sword fighter was now that of a young lad. Her hair now cut even shorter to be above the ears and her body built with more muscles that obviously shoved years of training. She was still slim, but it was still clear that she got her mother's plumpness put in the hips and slightly chest. She had the sword Bismuth gave her in her hands, the hilt a different color as if to show it had been tampered with and remodeled. Greg was just, older, or at least more sickly in nature.Pink was surprised he even came up on the trip, but guess it was just that parent's love for him. His long greyish brown hair had been cut short and geried even more over the years. His eyes held deep wrinkles underneath and his body looked more frail with age, but his gut was gone and instead pretty firm. What shocked the diamond slightly was the shotgun in his hands, pointed down but looking ready to be trigger happy if need be.

Greg was always known for being anti-gun so this a big change to the man, but Pink wasn't afriad of the thing. Looking past the humans and Off Colors in the back, he sighed and waved his hand. "You can come out too Lars."

Pretty quickly, Lars came rushing up to face the Diamond with Connie and Greg. Now he knew that Lars wouldn't show any age for at least another forty years, so he was just shocked at how much his pink cotton candy hair grew out in the back. other than that, Lars didn't change much from his looks or scar over his eye.

"S-Steven?"

Pink rolled his eyes, stepping closer to the rap of the ship. "No, not really. I know you guys are here for him though."

Connie tensed at this, as did Greg. Lars wasn't there the day he took Steven away from them, but from the looks of concern but a determined face proved he knew enough not to trust the Diamond. Smart, but it was pointless. Pink already has his plan set in motion.

"Where is he?" Connie snapped as the sword stayed ready to attack at the Diamond.

Pink kept his face passive, looking right into her brown eyes. they weren't nearly as brown as his beloveds. "What makes you think I would just hand him over?"

Greg stepped closer, his gaze from. "We aren't leaving without my son..."

"He isn't yours!" He watched the gems behind the humans jump at his deeper scowl. Pink just ignored it and continued, his diamond pupils shrinking. "Steven is much happier with me. More so than he ever was with you."

Connie just shouted, "That's a lie! Steven wanted nothing to do with you before you took him from us!"

Oh this was just too easy. Pink let a tiny smile fall on his lips. "Fine," He said as he waved his hand for them to follow. "Let's prove each other wrong. I'll take you to him."

Lars looked just as shocked as the rest. "Really? That easy?"

"Why yes, you didn't attack when you landed. That makes you a guest if anything." Pink then frowned and said, "But only you three. The Off Colors will stay behind on the ship."

The young sword fighter lowered her sword, but her face was a clear answer of not trusting the Diamond. "Not happening. We're all going."

"Then I'll order my soldiers to kill you and you never even get close to my chambers to see Steven. Wanna take that chance Maheswaran?"

Connie bit her lower lip, turning to look at the others for answers on what to do. Lars looked at the Off colors, seeing them shake and look at their leader with deep worry and fright. It was best they didn't come, but could they trust this freakish monster of a gem to keep his word. Greg said nothing, but was worried about all of this too. Something just wasn't right about this.

However, it was clear that Pink wasn't going to let them think for long, raised his right hand to the soldiers as they raised their weapons once more to attack when ready. The three humans tensed, they could fight, but there were fifty of those gems down there. They would never stand a chance if they tried.

Greg was the first to speak up. "Fine. We'll only go with you, if it means we get to see my son."

Pink frowned, hating how easily the human who used to be his father claimed his Steven like that. He didn't need a parent, he didn't belong to these humans anymore. He couldn't wait to tear them apart. With no words, the Diamond turned away and lowered his hand back down, walking away as well as the other soldiers as they went back to their normal posts. The three organics cautiously walked behind the diamond with their weapons still on their hands but no longer attacking. Their eyes were so focused on the Quartzes and Topazes at the sight, they didn't even see how the ruthless young diamond turned to the two Peridots by the door. His eyes gave them enough to know that now was their part in the plan.

Once Pink brought Connie, Greg, and Lars inside of the Diamond palace, the Peridots began to take off their limb enhancers. The Off Colors had closed the entrance to the ship to protect themselves, but in reality it only helped the two Peridots all the more. Since they had learned a few things from their new Diamond about powers they possess, they were trained to handle things such as this. They nodded to each other and raised their hands towards the ship, slowly squeezing them shut.

The Diamond already had them too far inside the place to even hear the screams of those worthless gems.

They continued to walk in silence, the three humans being watched and glared at by the gems who bowed to their Diamond as she walked by. Pink didn't bother to answer questions; he held the three whispers to each other, instead he opened the mindlink between him and his pet back up, pleased at the obvious signs of his pet doing exactly as he ordered him to do. It didn't take long for them to reach Pink's chambers, more so because Connie had already told them where to go in case the gem lied to them. Pink just ignored it and looked at his new Pearl who stood by his door chambers blushing slightly.

Chuckling, he nodded to his Pearl. "Mind opening the door for me?"

With that, Lars made a sound. "Geez, can't you do it yourself."

Pink ignored the question as Pearl nodded and pressed the buttons on the panel to open the chamber. Pink walked in before the others could rush inside, the door shutting behind them. The Diamond smiled when he heard the humans horrid gasps as their eyes landed on what the Diamond honestly believes to be truly beautiful.

There was Steven on the their massive luscious bed, leaning against his remaining elbows as his thighs were spread wide in front of the entrance way. Pink couldn't help but smirk more in satisfaction to see that his lovely pet was all prepared for him. The lovely magenta silk blindfold still covered the human's eye sockets as his face showed nothing else but melted bliss. His cheeks, neck, and ears painted in a nice red hue as his hips struggled to move in motion with the new pink toy embedded deep into his nice loose asshole. It glowed and gleamed in the soft lighting of the room, the end a nicely carved stone that the Diamond made himself. His human was even jeweled up as well, having a nice black collar now permanently attached to his neck with a nice pink stone gleaming in the light. His ears pierced with new zooman earrings that were a deep fuschia and more shar in design. His brown soft curly hair grew over time and was now in a lovely loose ponytail, one that the Diamond enjoyed to pull from time to time. His stubs where his arms and legs used to be, were now covered with the same slik like clothes as the blindfold.

Though what glowing gem figured what shocked the humans behind him the most, besides the loss of limbs and the young man's nakedness, was the cute little headband on top of the messy curls of hair, the headband supporting what looked to be robotic little cat ears. They glowed a soft pink light, firmly latched to the boy's skull even though he was shifting and throwing his head back in what looked to be deep needy pleasure. It was like Steven was created to be a living neko doll, a sex slave to Pink's twisted enjoyment.

Not too surprising to the small Diamond, he heard Connie to break from her silent shock that suddled on all three of them. "W-What did you do to him!?"

Pink looked back at the pale and green faces of the earthlings, stating calmly, "Nothing he didn't want trust me."

"Y-You... You mutilated him..." Lars whispered in utter shock and horror, wanting to look away but finding the sight too terrifying to even move.

This surprised the Diamond though, he didn't think his former human father would break and race to his human first. "STEVEN!!!"

His diamond eyes sharpened though. It wasn't like he was going to let this filth even breath in the same area of air as his precious pet. Without much of a flick of the wrist, diamond shaped shields

in front of Greg's path to the bed, more diamonds spread and formed a massive bubble around the whole bed and three feet in front of it. The old man's fist came in contact with the impenetrable shield, banging as he let out a frustrated shout of rage.

Right away Connie pulled out her star sword as Lars pulled out his blaster from within his cape. All pointless to the diamond as Pink snapped his fingers and their weapons floated right out of their hands and towards the ceiling. His face remained completely stoic and filled with anger even after their eyes followed and the humans screamed and cursed once more at the sight above them. He knew they would see that he indeed still had the gems within his grasp, bubbled and floated far apart as well as his beloved pet's limbs and brown eyes within their own bubble as well. Yet he believed such a sight would bring any human to feel complete terror, Pink just didn't care.

Once Connie stopped covering her mouth with trembling hands, her widen and frightened eyes latched on to the emotionless pools of pink. Her voice shaking with boiling emotions. "Y-You... Y-You monster..."

They could insult him all they want, their opinions don't matter to Pink. In fact it took the diamond everything in his gem not to crush their skulls in his bare hands for even trying to take his Steven away from him. Instead though, it would bring the young leader more entertainment to them die inside.

_'Steven~ I'm back.'_

Right away, Steven's sloppy moments stopped, his head peeking up to where he knew a bit where the entrance of the room was. A bright joyful grin coming onto his flustered face. "M-My Diamond," He half moaned out, the vibrator still pressing against his prostate. "What took you so long~?"

Pink watched Lars and Connie cring tightly at the young man's lustful words, obvious need in his tone. Greg, still by the bubble, started to bang harder on the magically surface in hopes of getting his son to know they were there. "Steven! Steven it's us! It's your Dad! Steven!? Answer me Stew-ball!"

Steven didn't, the twenty year old just continued to face forward in Pink's general direction blindly, letting out soft moans and pants as he tried to get the Diamond's attention. _'Pink~! Pink p-please! Pink!! Please t-touch me~!'_

Pink, ignoring his pet's whining needs for a second, hummed as he gave them a little head shake. "Oh! Did I forget to mention he can't hear us right now?"

"W-What!? Did you take his ears too you sick psycho!?"

"Not in the way I took his eyes and limbs," The gem calmly answers Lars' shouting, walking closer to the dome bubble. "See those cute cat ears, they are designed to silence the eardrums whenever I please."

Connie definitely felt like puking at this moment, holding back the bile in his throat as best as she could. "W-Why would do this? W-Wha even...."

"Simple really, to have my love completely dependant on me." Pink smirked as he looked back at Steven, in the mind link he ordered. _'Present that cute little hole pet~'_

"Yes my Diamond~" Steven purred out, much to the other's shock, as he struggled a bit to roll himself over and lifted his ass in the air like a dog for the whole room to see. He even shook for good measure, much to Pink's even growing need.

Lars finally was able to remove his eyes from the sight of his once close friend, growling at Pink, "You bastard!"

"Give me back my son!!" Greg shouted not too long after, grabbing a hold of Pink's vest as he shook him with tears of fury in his grey brown eyes. "You fucking sick monster!! Let him g-"

Pink grabbed hold of the eldest Universe's wrists, applying pressure to the point of breaking the joints with a sickening crack. The old man let out a blood chilling cry of pain as he quickly let go of the Diamond and fell to his knees at the shock. His wrist was already throbbing and swelling at an alarming rate. Connie and Lars quickly ran to get Pink away and save Greg, knowing it was now or never to save him and their friend from the monster's grasp. It shocked the diamond slightly to see the young sword fighter pull out another, much smaller dragger while the space pirate pulled out a destabilizer as well in hopes of proofing the dictator gem.

Fools. Pink stepped back and raised a shield to Connie's thrust forward attack before shoving her back. Lars came to attack him from behind, but the male gem just ducked from the swipe of the destabilizer before swinging his leg under the pink human. The man couldn't even fall back to the ground before the Diamond grabbed hold of his shirt and tossed him right where Connie had landed on the other end of the room. Leaving his final move to kick Greg in his shoulder right into the other two before summoning another bubble around the three. The fight didn't even last a minute as he picked up the destabilizer and dragger dropped in the attack, and crushed them under his very fingers before tossing them to the side. A much obvious bore on his face as he turned to his human now whining in need on the bed, shaking his ass in want to where his Diamond had gone.

"Let us out!" Connie screamed in uncontrollable rage, bagging against their entrapment as fire raged in her eyes. "Let us go you monster! Let us and Steven go!!"

Pink rolled his eyes. "Why would I do that? You attacked me first, and after I showed you that Steven is very much happy with me."

"You tortured him!!"

"I saved him. I fixed him so now he only has to feel good and love me, forever. He loves to please me." Hearing another deep hungry groan from his pet, Pink smirked a wicked gleam at the three. "In fact, why don't I show you?"

Seeing relation and horror shine in their widened eyes and pale faces, Pink hooked his index finger up as the bubble floated and followed him closer to the bed where his pet patiently waited. He removed the bubble around the bed and placed the small one just right beside the mattress. Climbing into the bed, making a dip in the mattress, the young diamond moved to remove the long embedded vibrator inside of his pet's sloppy asshole. Steven gasped in relief and need as he felt his Diamond rub the tender twitching hole.

"P-Pink~" He said happily, feeling his diamond move him to sit up right and press his soft and sweet lips against his lip glossed ones.

Pink chuckled at his pet's greedily kissed back, pulling away to stroke his thumb across the bottom of his lip. _'_ _Sorry for the long wait my pet. I had a very long and stressful meeting.'_

Steven smiled more, not even upset with the answer. As long as Pink was here now, touching him and making his Diamond happy, he didn't care what the meeting was about. It's not like Pink would even tell him. He gave up asking so long ago. "It's okay Pink, I'm not mad."

"Good, I hate for you to be upset with me," Pink sighed in mocked relief, rubbing his human's back. He gave the same response in the mind link, smiling when his human said what he wanted the others to hear.

"Why would I be upset?" The brunette continued to smile like nothing was wrong, his voice turning to a dopey romantic route as he leaned his head against the other's shoulder. "I love you Pink. I love when you make me feel good and how happy you make me."

The Diamond heard a sob from next to him, coming from the organics but not knowing if it was Connie or Greg. Not that he really cared.

 _'I love you too My Steven~'_ He planted little kisses on his human's neck, making him giggle but leaned his head over for more. Pink couldn't help but move one of his hands lower to that plump ass of his pet, the sweet moan only making him growl with deep feasting need.

"Yes, I do make you feel good," He said out loud and through the link, pressing his thumb onto the flat against Steven's tongue. "But why not return the favor. Wanna be a good pet for me and suck me off?”

Pretty blunt yes, but just seeing the utter disgust on their faces was amusing to the twisted Diamond. He wanted them to see how much they had lost, how much his Steven no longer needed them to be happy. His pet was completely happy where he was, only focused on Pink and how to please him. It took them over six years to try and save the boy, and they had lost. Nothing could separate them again, and even if his love regains his eyes and limbs in the near future, he would be too engrossed in his gem to even want to spend time with his old human companions. It should always be Steven and Pink, as it should always be.

Much to the others' horror and disgust, Steven perked up and nodded happily at the request. Pink couldn't contain the pleased grin from his face, not that he really wanted to. His human knew very well that his requests were only as such cause he now took them as orders, the Diamond's wants were his loving desires. There was nothing else his human half wanted more. With that said, the male gem helped the young man down to the ground, sitting him on his stumps like he taught him before to help guide him to his crotch. He simply faded away the lover half of his outfit, letting his cock slap the human's face. The joy of seeing his once human father flich and turn green only made Pink smirk more.

Steven wasn't the only one who got older and went through change. Even though diamonds don't really age, Pink's body grew along with his human's. Granted, Steven was still soft and slightly wide, but now he was a bit more fit and there were obvious muscles behind the soft squishy layer to him. His face was clean of any facial hair of course, just like the rest of his body making him all the more soft to the touch. Pink though went through the biggest change between the two, growing taller and more buffer than his human counterpart. If the young organic still had his legs, he would only reach to the Diamond's much wider chest at this point. He did have stubbles from time to time, but the Diamond could easily remove them. his hair was more wild but still kept in a cleaner cut than his human's. He was built like a quartz but was even taller than Jasper if that made sense. As for the lower package it was clear that Steven was larger than normal, supporting a nice nine in length and most likely four in width, but his gem half had his at a shocking twelve and too wide to be humanly appealing. Connie even had to hold her lower stomach in just fear, knowing full well that its size would destroy her pelvic bone and rip open her insides.

It didn't seem to matter to Steven though, he just smiled more and took the first three inches in his mouth like a starving man. Lars at this point was holding back a hurl as he turned his head away from the scene. Connie was blushing bright red, but also mixed with the green on his cheeks as she covered her mouth in tearful horror. Greg was just pale, his eyes solely focused on his human son doing such an act to his gem self. Oh their faces were works of art in Pink's eyes. He should have done this with the gems when he still had them unbubbled.

"Mmm~ Good boy Steven," Pink groaned softly in delight, keeping his hands on the bed as he kept his legs wide for the other three to watch his pet. His mindlink was still open as he spoke out loud and through the link. "Come on now~ Mmph~... I know you can take more~"

Steven hummed, though he sounded more like a giggle as he spoke in the mindlink. _'_ _Rushing so fast My Diamond~. I thought you like me teasing you~'_

Pink wondered if he should tell his pet that they had an audience, it's not like they hadn't had the other Diamondsfuck him through a meeting, but he held back for now.Like his pet said, no need to rush a good show.

_'You're right love~ We should enjoy this more~'_

With a pleased moan from the human, Steven sunk deeper on his Diamond's massive member as drool began to pool in his mouth and drip down his chin. Pink moved his hand to grab hold of his ponytail, helping his love ease up and down his aching need. They went slow, enjoying the silence between them as the pink gem let out deep groans and relief gasps at his human continued to moan and gag slightly around the dripping wet rod.

It was also silent though, hearing weak sobs and cries from the three in the bubble. Against his better judgement, Pink took another glance to them, seeing now Connie and Lars were both closing their eyes away from the scene. Greg was completely green, but still starring as his eyes moved to glare at the diamond. Honestly he was waiting for the human to scream at him. even if it was his father, it was clear that after this, the elder universe would never believe him to be his son again. Oh well, not like he cared for his human father's approval and love, he had his Steven for that.

What pissed him off was the others not watching anymore. Letting out a snarl through the please, continuing to fuck Steven's throat, he snapped his left fingers. The action caused the bubble to pop but instead had the three each get a bubble around their heads while their hands were bubbled and forced behind their backs. They all screamed in shock and anger as their heads were forced forward to the two on the bed. Their eyes opened in shock and got a better horrible view of Steven now only two inches away from his Diamond's crotch, his gaggin long gone and his own erection drooling of pre.

"Close your eyes all you want... but you said you wanted to see Steven," Pink bit his lower lip, his hips thrust deeper into his pet's tight throat. "So watch him at his b-best~"

_'I wanna hear your sweet words pet~!'_

Steven didn't mind how harsh the command was, pulling back from the cock to lick at the drool and cum covered tip as he panted and wiggled in delight. "Oh Pink~... M-My Diamond please~" He moved to lick the sides and underneath the gem's cock, his voice louder this time. "P-Please make me feel good! Touch me~ Fuck me~ P-Plea-Mmph!"

Pink was too horny at this point to keep his cock away from the soft wet heat anymore, and that skillful tongue his pet had was not helping. Ignoring the small sound of discomfort from Steven, the diamond grabbed hold of his head and stood up to fuck his mouth. His thrust was fast but in a rhythm, Steven couldn't even support himself anymore to keep up. Instead he just sucked when he could and kept his mouth open to his love, his mind now drone to only please his Diamond as he fucked his skull in.

"Such a loud and eggered pet... A-Ahh~" Pink moaned as he pushed him flushed to his cock and grinned deep in his throat, loving his pet's gurgled moans before he continued the pace. "Oh Steven~ I love your tight throat! Mmph~... It's one of the many things j-just so... perfect about you~"

 _'P-Pink~!'_ Steven's voice in the mindlink was staticy, his mind too fogged in pleasure to fully focus on speaking. _'C-Cum~! Please cum! So close~ S-So good~! P-Pink~! PINK!!'_

With a loud gurgling moan, Steven shook violently as his red swollen cock spurted out jizz all over the floor. If he had eyes, Pink knew they would be all the way in the back of his head in orgasmic bliss, even if his throat was stuffed with cock. The sight of seeing him now limp in his hand, drool all over his chin and chest with his spent cock still cumming, it was too much for the Diamond. With a deep growl he came right down his pet's throat, purring out a 'Steven~' through the mindlink as he felt his human swallow all that he could.

The Diamond heard Connie and the others make noises that were mixed with sobs, curses, and just his human's name in general. Ignoring it, Pink finished cumming before pulling out Steven's wonderfully used mouth. The human male coughed, now being able to breathe normally, but quickly mouthed his mouth again in a happy grin with his drool cover tongue hanging out. It pleased the Diamond to hear now his human father cry out in pained disgust to see as well that not a drop of jizz was in the boy's mouth, knowing full well that his son had swallowed it in delight.

"Oh Steven~ Such a good boy~" Pink purred in delight as he combed his fingers through his soft brown hair, pushing the feeling of satisfaction through the link. He loved how bright pink Steven's mind, it only glowed with Pink and nothing else. As it should be.

Feeling the happiness and love through the link, Steven purred and rubbed his head against Diamond's head, His heart beated more with love and joy at the praise he felt. There was no doubt how much he loves Pink, he couldn't even remember a time where he didn't. If he did he was obviously just blind to the truth. "I love you Pink!"

Hearing that come out so dopey from Steven was enough to get Greg crying as well, Connie full blown sobbed as Lars just looked at the scene with almost no hope in his eyes. Oh, but Pink wasn't done with them yet. Not by a long shot.

Flashing them all with a wicked smirk, Pink's right hand moved to the back of Steven's robotic cat ears, pushing a hidden switch as the glow they gave off powered down and came loose on the man's head. Steven all but gasped, now hearing more than just his Diamond's voice as he tried to adjust with the sounds of sobs and muffles of pain. The weight of the headband, one he had gotten so used to, came off and his head felt so much lighter. He knew his Diamond took them off, but why would he? He didn't ask that though. He knew he wasn't allowed to ask such silly questions, though he couldn't help but wonder about the sobs he heard. They sounded oddly familiar.

"P-Pink..." Steven's voice perked up in innocent confusion, his face pointed in the other three's direction. "What's that sound?"

The sobs stopped, their eyes widened in shock to know that this was their chance to reach the young man. Greg was the one who shouted first through the bubble helmet. "Steven!? Steven it's us!! It's you Dad Stew-ball!"

Connie was next. "S-Steven! We're here to rescue you! It's Connie!"

"And Lars! Dude we're here to get you and the gems out of this mess!" Lars didn't yell as loud, but wanted his friend to know that he was there too.

Pink said nothing, his worry but curiosity getting the better of him of what his human would do next with all of this.

The disabled male just gasped at what he was hearing. Connie... Lars... D-Dad....? Steven felt like a fog in his mind opened slightly to bring in the flood in. He suddenly remembered them, remembered the life he had before with Dad and the gems, the jam sessions he had with Connie as well as sword fighting, and even the times at the Donut shop with Lars before he died and became a zombie pink pirate. Then he remembered the gems. Pearl and her pretty blue eyes and spear as she taught him how to fight and held a cooked breakfast with him. Garnet and how happy she was after he had his first fusion to the wedding he helped make for her halves Ruby and Sapphire. Amethyst and the times they westled together and became Smokey Quartz to defeat Jasper. Peridot and how they stopped the Cluster together. Lapis with the ocean and flying together over Empire City. Bismuth and how they talked about their feelings for Rose and finding out the Truth. Steven remembered the gems, his home in Beach City, his friends Sadie and the Cool kids, his life before the Diamonds. His life before Pink.

Then, the memories of how he got here came in as well. The diamonds showing up, the ball where he fused into Stevonnie, White Diamond ripping his gem out from him. Pink... Pink came and took him away from his family. His arms... His legs... H-His.... His eyes....

It was repeating in those moments, the last memonents he could see and feel. The mirror, the pain, the images kept repeating and getting clearer. Steven couldn't help but scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Even Pink flinched at the horrible blood chilling sound of horror, his hand thrown off Steven's now rapidly shaking head as he screamed louder and louder, more horrible than the last. Greg and the others didn't know what to do, only that their faces paled with the wild and frightening sight of the human male. He looked like he was on the break of insanity as he wiggled on the floor.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! NOOO!! NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT ANYMORE! MAKE IT STOP!'' Steven fell to the ground and wiggled more, his throat burning but the visions getting more painful to see. "MAKE IT STOP! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT ANYMORE! P-PINK! PINK HELP IT STOP!!"

Pink forze, not completely believing that Steven was begging for help from him. He looked into the mindlink to see what was happening.

... Oh....

The pink glow of his mind was gone, but now it was cracked and raging like it was on fire. The images of The Diamond pinning him down and ripping his arms and legs off repeating throughout his whole head along with the last sights of his fingers reaching his eyes. Steven was reliving the pain, the future images being his family and friends, but all disoriented and covered in spider cracks. Steven was losing his mind, the memories were too much.

Pink couldnt help but grin brightly at this, giddy in his boots at the torture sight of Steven's mind. Remembering his friends and family was painful. Steven didn't want to remember anymore which meant he didn't want to remember.

All he wanted was to feel good, and feeling good meant he only thought of Pink.

It made his non real heart burst in absolute joy. With the grin still on his face, Pink easily pushed the memories in Steven's mind back. He took hold of them and crushed them in his very hands as he got the place to slowly start glowing pink once more. images of his friends, Connie, the gems and his father, all shattered and replaced with nothing but Pink and the two happy times together. Steven's mind took in all of them like a starving child, his mind glowing so bright it was almost blinding.

Happy with the results, he pulled out of Steven's mind to hear that the screaming stopped, and his human was laying on the ground with a pleased and soft smile on his lips again. Pink was back in control of his pet.

"P-Pink...?"

The Diamond wasted no time to pick his love up, holding him close as he wiped away the drool and drops of blood on his chin from biting his tongue. Steven shivered, his body covered in sweat as fear still gripped his heart but it all washed away with Pink's touch. He gave his half a tender kiss on the lips, healing his wounds, the male slowly kissing back.

"It's okay Steven... I got you now," Pink whispered foundly in his ear. He missed doing that. "No more bad thoughts."

Steven nodded, smiling softly as he whispered back, "No more bad thoughts, just you Pink. T-Thank you~"

"S-Steven...?"

The man flinched, remembering the other three who were in the room. His head turned back to them, even though he could see he knew that Connie was the one who spoke. He still remembered them, faintly, but trying to remember more of them just left him in pain. horrible pain from just bad memories. Steven shook, not wanting to grow through that pain again of reliving his past. He couldn't take another blow like that again.

Pink growled, holding his human closer as he glared at his prisoners. He felt the fear in the other's mind, pleased but also enraged that it was even there. His plan had worked in more ways than one. Steven didn't want to be with them, didn't want to even remember them as his friends and family again. Like he programmed his human to say, he truly believed them to be painful, bad thoughts and that he didn't need them anymore. All he needed was to love his Diamond and feel nothing but bliss and good forever, and now after he tasted what remembered before was like, he knew without a doubt that his pet was doing anything to never remember them again. He wanted to cheer and grin so badly at this, this feeling of finally winning his soulmate and having him all to himself, but his rage for them causing the pain to his human overshadowed the victory. He wanted to squeeze their heads until they popped for hurting Steven's, but held back. Barely, but he wasn't finished with ruining them yet. Let the gems, he had to ruin them to the core.

"Enough," Pink said in a cold, almost murderous tone. It made even his beloved shiver. "It's pointless to even try, and it was pointless for you to come here. Accept that you lost."

Connie, still red eyed and crying, all but scream in rage at the Diamond. "How dare you!? Steven belongs with us!! Give him back!"

Pink shook his head. "No. You see he would rather be with me than you. You all caused him pain, I show him love."

"You maultated his body!! You sick fucking bastrad!" Lars screamed even louder, his tone nothing but complete rage. "You bubbled his family and hurt him more than we EVER did!! You diamonds are twisted motherfuckers!"

Greg, ignoring Pink, looked solely at Steven as his eyes clearly held a pleading hope. His last light in praying that his son was still in there. "Steven..." He called out to him brokenly, knowing the young man heard his aging father. "Please... Stew-ball come home... I love you, please S-Steven... We can help you."

"D-Dad..." Steven whispered back, knowing without a doubt now that the voice was indeed his father. He wondered how much time had passed, how broken and older he might be. Out of all the painful memories, his Dad were the only ones that didn't hurt to remember. He sounded so broken, so lost with him. Knowing now that he just watched his son please Pink with his mouth must have broken him even more.

There was silence in the room, no one moved or made a sound as they watched how Steven was taking all of this in.

After another second, minute maybe, Steven turned back to where he knew Pink's head was. Sadness was lingering in the mindlink, but his words held a numbing feeling. "Can you send them back?"

Connie, Lars, and Greg all held widen and shocking looks as they stared at the man they once knew. Pink was even shocked, but hid it better as he smiled and worked his love's cheek, knowing that he had eyes his beloved would be crying under the blindfold.

"Yes," The Diamond answered honestly, knowing the answer to his next question. "Do you wish to say goodbye?"

Steven shook his head slowly, burying his head into his Diamond's neck. "No... just send them back. Please..."

"Whatever you wish for, my love."

Connie and Lars screamed in protest, but Steven all but ignored them. Pink knew it hurt for his human though to hear them, picking up the cat ears from the bed to place them back on. They only screamed louder, but the Diamond all but turned them back on, the human male losing his hearing in mere seconds.

It didn't stop him from knowing what was happening. Steven had gotten better at feeling the air and movements around him, even memorizing roughly the whole building outside the chambers. He knew he was picked up and how they left Pink's room. He knew they were walking back to most likely the landing bay where no doubt the three used a ship to get to Homeworld. It must be hurting them. To think how many months it may have taken them to get here, only for the human adult not wanting to go back with them. While he did feel deep guilt for telling basically the last remaining members of his family, his old life, that he didn't want to go back, it was all but washed away from Pink loving and gentle light. Steven felt nothing that they were leaving, nothing about how they might be screaming and crying, only to limp in defeat at his lack of hearing their pleads. The only bit of guilt he might feel is his father now losing his son to basically a ruthless Diamond.

Pink wasn't ruthless though, not to Steven. Everything he did to the human was just to get him to understand the truth, to realize what he truly felt for the Diamond. He loves Pink, cared about his gem as much as his past self may have screamed that wasn't the case. They were always meant to be together. Pink even if they had a rocky start, now his gem does nothing but love and comfort him, please him and always make him feel good. He belonged to his Diamond, and at this point nothing was going to change that. Not even them. This was where he belonged, now and forever.

He didn't know how long it was until he felt the headband be removed once more. All Steven knew was that he was back flushed on Pink's bed and being kissed passionately the moment the headband was off. He couldn't wrap his arms around his Diamond, so instead he kissed back the best he could, moaning in the heat as he felt the other's tongue slip into his mouth. There were no other sounds than their wet kisses and Pink's pants. The others are long gone, and soon they will be nothing more than a faded memory. Steven didn't know how he felt about that. It was a question he would never really answer.

After a good minute of their makeout, Pink pulled away and moved to bite and kiss around the collar on his pet's neck. The act caused Steven to move and move his head to give more access, the heat in his belly growing once more.

"I love you!" Pink panted in his ear, kissing the lobe as his hands moved to grab hold of his cock. "I love you so much Steven! Mine~ All mine my love~"

Steven couldn't help but moan at the touch, smiling in joy to know that his Diamond was happy with what he did. Pleasing his Diamond was something he thrived to do, it was all he lived for. "I love you too P-Pink~ Now and forever~"

"Now and forever~" Pink whispered back, kissing him hungrily on his lips once more.

Steven just kissed back, never feeling more right with his little world than he was now. He felt something wet and slightly sticky on Pink's hands, but he ignored it. It was best to let it fade to the back of his mind. Pink just continued to play and tease his now needy pet, finding the now streaks of red where he rubbed his wet gloves at.

Now nothing will keep his human from him. Steven was his forever, his universe was complete.


End file.
